onechanbarafandomcom-20200213-history
Reiko
"Eh? What is going on? Clones?!" - Aya "*laughs* That's right, Aya! These are all me! There's plenty more fun to be had yet!" - Reiko Reiko is one of characters in the Onechanbara series, mostly serving as an antagonist although there is an unlockable story arc, where the zombie crisis is explained from her point of view. She is re-imagined as Rei in Onechanbara Origin. Biography Reiko as encountered by Aya and her party from time to time is in fact no single-person but clones of a scientist that is working to unlock the secret behind the zombie outbreak since its beginning. The clones at first were created for the original Reiko to experiment on with the Baneful Blood and presumably meant to be expendable. This has apparently changed later when, in order to more-efficiently carry out her will, the original Reiko wired herself into a computer network and began developing more-sophisticated clones to serve as her eyes and ears in the field. These new generation of clones, benefiting from progress made on Humanity's understanding of the Baneful Blood descendants (for example, excessive exposure to the Baneful Blood triggers "berserk" reaction on them instead of outright killing them), are divided into two categories: the "Single Digits" model, the nine clones based on the original Reiko, and the mass-production model, simplified versions of the "Single Digits" model. All clones have been genetically enhanced for their specific functions, but only the "Single Digits" model is capable of the full-range of investigative tasks from intelligence gathering to self-defense combat. Also, all nine Single Digits clones are telepathically linked to one another and the original Reiko. It is suggested that all Reiko clones defeated before the events of Bikini Zombie Slayers belong to the mass-production model: when Saki suspects the opponent of using sheer numbers again upon encountering a Single Digit clone during the events of Bikini Zombie Slayers, the clone reminds Saki not to confuse her for the mass-production cheap thrills; after defeating the clone, Saki remarks that for the first time ever she felt evidences of humanity from the clone. The Wii console installment also has an unlockable story arc featuring Reiko №9, one of the Single Digit clones, as the protagonist. It paints both the original Reiko and her clones in a more positive light, stating that despite extreme methods that have put her clones in conflict with Aya and Saki, Reiko's true aim is not only to wipe out the undeads but also to prevent the Baneful Blood descendants from turning against the living afterward. As she sets about capturing identified carriers of the Baneful Blood, however, the clone is able to observe genuine love between Aya and Saki as well as their hope for the future, prompting the collective consciousness of the original Reiko as well as the surviving Single Digit clones to re-evaluate their methods with the hope that Baneful Blood descendants might yet be able to co-exist with the rest of Humanity after all. Reiko №9 possesses an alt-attack mode that grants her the use of firearms and comes equipped with a semi-automatic shotgun and a submachine gun. She becomes available upon completing Aya's story arc. Onechanbara Origin (as Rei) Translation A fellow hunter of undead spirits, she contacted Aya and offered her service as an information dealer. In return for Aya exterminating the undead at her behest, she passes along any clue that comes her way as to the possible whereabouts of Aya's family and is therefore treated as a full partner by Aya. Such exchange of information is carried out by means of long-range communications. Most aspects of her remain mysteries. However, she appears to have sisters of her own. Zombie Hunters 2 *Age: 28 *Height: 168 cm (5 ft 6 in) *Vital Statistics: 85-53-83 *Birthday: 3rd March A mysterious woman covering her face, Reiko is arrogant and wants power of the cursed blood for herself. Bikini Samurai Squad *Age: Around 28 *Height: 168 cm (5 ft 6 in) *Vital Statistics: Unknown *Birthday: 3rd March The scientific technology of The Organization has realized perfect of cloning. Their techniques are being used to create an endless army of clones. Reiko is the source of these clones and she has direct control over them. In their previous struggle it appeared that Aya killed Reiko. However Reiko survived due to the blow begin administrated with the back of Aya's sword. Trivia *Reiko appears also in Party Girls, Pink Pong, The All-Star fighting Festival, Love Upper and Fighting Angels. *She has a younger twin sister named Kyoko. Gallery gfs_76214_1_4.jpg zh_reikocostume3.jpg reikobel.jpg character_art_01.jpg E4 2006-10-09 10-25-46h.jpg simple05.jpg twetewtwet.jpg|Reiko in "Onechanbara Special" Reiko_spcos.jpg h-104_68948_one03_jpg.jpg Reiko_Oneechanbara_wallpaper_01.jpg Reiko_Oneechanbara_wallpaper_04.jpg trzhtrhtrhr55.jpg Reiko_Oneechanbara_wallpaper_02.jpg Reiko_Oneechanbara_04.jpg zh_zgameplay17.jpg reikorevolution2.jpg|Reiko Evolution vlcsnap-81416.JPG|Reiko in Fighting Angels (The Cat fight) bkbjklguoöhgoffffg.jpg|Reiko in "All Star Fighters" d3s163fff.jpg|Reiko in " Fighting Angels" dddddddsssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg|Reiko in "Pink Pong" love_790screen012ffffffff.jpg|Reiko in "Love Upper" fdgdfhdfhdhd.jpg|Reiko in "Paty Girls" Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Playable Characters